This invention relates to a tape recorder, and more specifically to a tape recorder provided with a mechanism capable of preventing production of transit noise.
In conventional tape recorders, the operation modes are generally switched by operating slide buttons, push buttons, or touch buttons. In a tape recorder with a slide button, for example, a magnetic head and a pinch roller are shifted in connection with movement of a slidable button. Particularly, to set the tape recorder to the recording mode or reproducing mode, the magnetic head, as well as the pinch roller, must be moved to a recording-reproducing position. To move the head and pinch roller in this way the recorder needs to be provided with a number of components and must inevitably become complicated. In a tape recorder with push buttons, on the other hand, the magnetic head and pinch roller are shifted by depressing a recording button or a reproducing button. In this system, the magnetic head and pinch roller are attached to a lever connected to the recording button and the reproducing button in order to reduce the number of components used. This system, however, is defective because the magnetic head may be moved when not desired, if a small force is applied to the recording button or the reproducing button. Accordingly, there is needed a mechanism for preventing the shifting of the head, so that it is impossible to reduce the number of components of the tape recorder as a whole. In a tape recorder with touch buttons a solenoid or a motor must be provided exclusively for moving the pinch roller and magnetic head. The chassis of the tape recorder should be large to support the solenoid or motor. Further, use of the solenoid or motor increases the cost of the tape recorder.
In any of the prior art systems, as described above, it is necessary to move the magnetic head in setting the recording mode, so that transit noise may be recorded. Also, in the setting of the reproducing mode, transit noise will be produced accompanying the transfer of the magnetic head. Especially in dictating machines which are subject to frequent switching between the recording and stop modes, removal of the transit noise is necessary.